


tea

by NorthOfSomewhere



Series: RusEng Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Russia gives England tea before a meeting.
Relationships: England/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: RusEng Drabble Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927168
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	tea

England eyes the cup of tea in front of him, skepticism plainly written on his face. "You didn't put anything in this, did you?" he asks. One hand reaches for the cup, but stops before making contact, hovering over it. At the last two words he looks up, meeting Russia's eyes.

Russia knows what he means, of course, but he just smiles. "Define anything."

England is looking at the cup again. He wraps both hands around the cup, fingers interlacing. _He must be cold._ Russia thinks, noticing England has a scarf on. He doesn't take a sip.

"I didn't poison it, England. It's fine," he says, smile fading. He feels a little disheartened that his nice gesture can't be taken as it is. His fault, he knows.

England shakes his head. "No, that's not what I meant." He looks across the table at Russia for just a second before looking back down at the cup.

"The last time you gave me tea it was..." he trails off, probably trying to think of a way to say it that isn't too rude. England, the picture of politeness. Russia remembers a time when he wasn't. The opposite of polite, in fact. Of course, it's not unique to England. Many of them are trying to move on from their pasts, though he has a feeling he'll never be able to.

_My fault._

"It was more sugar than tea," he finally says.

"Oh," Russia says. _Is that all?_ "Don't worry. I remember how you like it."

England hums, drums his fingers against the porcelain as he does. "Okay," he murmurs after a moment and lifts the cup to his mouth.

He takes the first sip and because Russia's watching him so closely he can see the tension ease in England's face. His eyes flutter shut, lips turning upward just slightly. He only realizes he's staring when England opens his eyes. To England's credit he doesn't seem too alarmed. His eyes only widen a tad, startlingly green.

Russia breaks eye contact first, looking down at the tea cup, at England's hands. For a fleeting moment he wants to touch them.

"Is it good?" he asks, smiling. He already knows the answer.

"Yes," England says. "Thank you."

He sounds sincere and warm.

Russia resolves to give England more gifts, just to feel this fleeting sense of almost camaraderie again.

Maybe, he thinks, I'll get England to smile at me next time.


End file.
